


July 6th, 1957

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, Internal Conflict, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The day John met Paul
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT FOURTEEN 😭😭😭 stop saying I am fourteen!!!!! No, baby!

Inspired by this piece 

The date was July 6th, 1957.

I had just performed at some event with my group, the Quarrymen. It was alright, but I felt that there was something more for me out there. A part of my soul...was missing. The lads and I hung out at a nearby warehouse.

Suddenly, my heart stopped in my chest. Walking in with my mate, was the most perfect boy I had ever laid eyes on.

He was absolutely perfect. I was no lad lover. Not me, John Lennon, the ultimate Chad, my meat unfathomably massive.

But...my heart fluttered at the very sight of this gentle boy. His lips were dainty, petal shaped, and pink as a springtime breeze. Like a porcelain doll, fragile, yet so beautiful. His pure innocence radiated out of those large dreamy hazel eyes, long curled eyelashes. He had the arched eyebrows of a lass, and a soft, feminine face. Every bit of this boy was delicate and graceful.

He was the complete opposite of myself. At 6’4”, I was an absolute tank of a man. My features were hard, my face cruel and masculine, my voice harsh and grating. I was disillusioned by this world, a rebel in every sense of the word. Nobody could tell me, John Lennon, what to do. 

...Yet, something about that boy...managed to melt my cold exterior.

The boy blushed upon looking directly at me, clearly flustered by my masculine alpha scent. He had a delicate temperament...I could tell...his upbringing pure and godly. His delicate little hands trembled around the neck of his guitar.

“Here’s goodly gear!” I barked, amused by the sight. I smirked. “Right...what’s all this then, Pete?”

It would take somebody really special...somebody unlike anybody else to break through my tough exterior, and see my heart for what it really was. Deep down...I was a scared little boy, a broken soul in need of fixing. Nobody would be able to push past my barriers however...and allow me to feel love for the first time.

“Ah…” Said the slender boy. I smirked, but his voice was melodic and beautiful as he was, making my heart flutter. “Hu-hullo…”

“Well, get on with it then!” I barked, smirking as the small boy quivered under me, dwarfed by my massive and girthy stature.

“M-my name is James McCartney...but my friends call me Paul.”

The boy made me feel strange. I was afraid...that’s why I acted as I did. The way he made me feel...made my heart flutter and my dick twitch...it challenged my clear obvious heterosexuality. I was a complete man, brash and loud, with goliath meat. Obviously, a man such as myself would never catch feelings for a boy, no matter how sweet and enticing . 

Paul on the other hand, was timid and demure, clearly in need for a strong man to take him, protect him...someone like John. Paul had never fucked a girl _ in his life, _ nor was he capable of it. His small delicate rod would simply repel her equivalently feminine lady parts like two opposing magnets.

“Ho?” I smirked. My other Liverpudlian Scouse schoolboy brethren began snickering as well. Paul? More like Faul. 

“Uhm…” Paul said, blushing, his demure soulful eyes looking to the side.

I felt bad. How could I be so cruel to such a delicate beauty? So soft? So fragile and innocent? My heart broke in that moment, but I had to maintain my badboy facade.

Still, my eyes were fixed on him. I couldn’t look away. 

The boy began to play. The smirk died on my face. He was good (but not better than me: the serious and intelligent (and more masculine) side of Lennon-McCartney, who will and should be taken more seriously). 

Once he was done, from across the room, Paul’s beautiful hazel eyes met my brown, more masculine and harsh, ones. In that moment, I knew I had met my soulmate.

I took Paul’s virginity that night, under the light of the moon and stars. I stroked his soft, dainty, tiny hand in my much larger, rough, calloused one. While we made sweet tender love, Paul didn’t grunt and groan like most men, but rather cooed softly, when for the first time, I penetrated his gentle entrance with my massive girthy rod (which happened to be 3x the size of Paul’s at 9 inches).

Paul had broken through my fenced off exterior with his purity and innocent beauty. His delicate hand gently stroked the side of my rough, stubbled cheek, and for the first time, I knew love.

His dad, Jim McCartney, disapproved of our love. Paul was his innocent flower, and I was a bad boy, not worthy of such a beauty, who would surely corrupt be a negative influence on his son, ultimately leaving him heartbroken. But what Jim didn’t know, was that my love for Paul was true and beautiful. Paul wanted me to be a better man with every passing day.

I introduced Paul to rock n roll, the gritty side of life, things he’d been blind to. In return, Paul opened my eyes to the beauty of the world, how things weren’t as cruel as they seemed.

We wed in a small protestant chapel. Paul looked beautiful in white, coming down that isle, his veil flowing behind him in the gentle breeze. It was no different than the day I first laid eyes on him, in which I instantly fell in love...July 6th, 1957.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I made some fanart for this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank both these legends for their many great contributions such as "Love Me Do," "She Loves You," and "It's Okay to Leave Your Dog in a Hot Car".
> 
> Edit:  
> As you can see here, Paul is clearly as described in real life.  
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/G1it5oiWfCA3tUdt9Q-tAJJ4LiGO5j2z5f6AAOmZqk0SgDp4_GEKCYI4vsdAVecc3hUtCdZT5HeXE78GnFEAOj9B6bqga-SiN9WjXZzfhXIufp1tuIzsmfO7CgNg-J12JO66cLPo


End file.
